


Quattro settimane e mezza (possono sembrare una vita intera )

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [4]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 056. Colazione</a> </p><p>Il disastro ebbe inizio la penultima settimana di ottobre.<br/>Né Seishiro né Subaru avevano avuto il benché minimo sentore di qualcosa la sera precedente, e quindi si erano addormentati tranquillamente nel grande letto che Sakurazuka aveva finalmente acquistato dopo lunghe discussioni [...]<br/>Ma il disastro non parve curarsi delle dimensioni dello scenario dove avrebbe dato vita al suo primo atto, e perciò la sua tabella di marcia non fu minimamente turbata.<br/>Infatti arrivò puntualissimo la mattina del ventiquattro di ottobre.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, shounen ai, fluffy; l'ispirazione per il titolo al romanzo "Diario di una vera stronza" di Adele Lang, la signora Minako è un mio personaggio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quattro settimane e mezza (possono sembrare una vita intera )

Il disastro ebbe inizio la penultima settimana di ottobre.  
Né Seishiro né Subaru avevano avuto il benché minimo sentore di qualcosa la sera precedente, e quindi si erano addormentati tranquillamente nel grande letto che Sakurazuka aveva finalmente acquistato dopo lunghe discussioni: quello vecchio da una piazza e mezzo sarebbe anche potuto bastare (visto che Subaru aveva l’abitudine di spostarsi nel sonno fino a ritrovarsi avvinghiato all’altro uomo il mattino successivo), ma il Sakurazukamori aveva insistito nell’acquisto di un matrimoniale adducendo la motivazione della “comodità”; termine che il giovane sciamano aveva capito solo dopo la prima notte nel nuovo letto e che lo aveva portato a non avere più lamentele a proposito della nuova sistemazione.  
Ma il disastro non parve curarsi delle dimensioni dello scenario dove avrebbe dato vita al suo primo atto, e perciò la sua tabella di marcia non fu minimamente turbata.  
Infatti arrivò puntualissimo la mattina del ventiquattro di ottobre.

 ~ * ~ 

Subaru dormiva placido al centro del letto, come sua abitudine, una guancia affossata tra il cuscino suo e quello di Seishiro, le coperte tirate fin sotto il naso, le ginocchia leggermente piegate in posizione quasi fetale.  
Il risveglio era forse la parte della giornata che preferiva, pensò nel dormiveglia, soprattutto quando fuori era brutto tempo e lui poteva rimanere a letto fino a tardi perché non doveva lavorare; quando avesse deciso di alzarsi sarebbe andato in cucina e avrebbe trovato Sakurazuka impegnato con la colazione, il giornale, il caffè e le sigarette posati in un angolo del bancone. E, se proprio il ragazzo avesse deciso di dormire più del solito, sarebbe venuto a svegliarlo lui con il vassoio imbandito.  
Tutto tranquillo, tutto perfetto.  
Peccato che il tempo passasse senza che Subaru avvertisse alcun rumore provenire dalla cucina. Né dal bagno. Né dal salotto. Né da nessun altro luogo della casa.   
Aprì gli occhi preoccupato da quello strano silenzio, e si accorse di una presenza nella stanza.  _Forse non è così tardi_ , si disse, e l’ondeggiare del materasso sull’altro lato del letto sembrò dargli ragione. Solo che, invece di un bacio sulle labbra, lo raggiunse una strattonata alle coperte che si era tirato sotto il mento. Sorpreso e infastidito, le tirò di nuovo verso di sé. Un secondo strattone, più forte del primo, lo costrinse ad aprire gli occhi, facendogli domandare che diavolo avesse in mente Seishiro quella mattina.   
E fu lì, nella penombra della stanza, che vide il volto del disastro.  
Subaru balzò di colpo a sedere (venendo subito colto da un giramento di testa) e rimase a fissare l’altro inquilino  
con un’espressione sconvolta.  
L’altro incrociò le braccia e lo fissò seccato – Si può sapere dove sono? E tu chi sei?  
Con un balzo, Subaru corse ad alzare la serranda della finestra e si voltò di nuovo verso il letto, trovando la stessa espressione stizzita.  
Tra tutte le possibili cose che aveva in mente, riuscì solo a dire –  _Merda_. 

~ * ~ 

Il tavolo della colazione non gli era mai sembrato un luogo tanto angosciante, pensò accendendosi la terza sigaretta; sulla sedia dall’altro lato del tavolo, nel posto dove di solito sedeva Seishiro, aveva impilato alcuni volumi dell’enciclopedia e adesso fissava ancora vagamente sconvolto quella specie di versione in super deformed del suo uomo.  
Sakurazuka (perché non poteva che essere lui) sembrava essere tornato, per un incomprensibile, assurdo, maledetto, angosciante, spaventoso,  _ignoto_  motivo, un grazioso pargoletto di cinque anni.  
Grazioso… insomma.  
Beh, non che fosse poco carino, per carità… Se Subaru non fosse stato così sconvolto e il bambino non avesse avuto la stessa espressione che aveva di solito Seishiro quando era contrariato per qualcosa, probabilmente l’avrebbe spupazzato come una bambola.  
Solo che quello  _era_  Seishiro,  _quella_  era la sua espressione da “come-osi-stupido-pianeta-fare-una-sola-singola-cosa-capace-di-irritarmi” e Subaru avrebbe solo voluto mettersi a urlare. Perché l’altra cosa seccante, non poteva fare a meno di pensare, era vedere come quel piccolo bambolotto sfrontato lo guardasse placido e tranquillo, perfettamente a suo agio in una casa che non conosceva e con un tizio che non aveva mai visto, mentre lui, Subaru, era teso come una corda di violino davanti all’espressione di puro compatimento che il bambino sembrava rivolgergli quando lo vedeva impegnato nel tentativo di soffocare (era proprio il caso di dirlo!) nel fumo il suo nervosismo.  
In quel momento, seduto sui volumi dell’Enciclopedia degli Animali (e, precisamente, sui suoi primi sette volumi), il pargoletto stava placidamente fissando Subaru, come a dire “Beh? La mia colazione?”.  
Ok, era Seishiro quello che cucinava in casa, lui e lui soltanto, e non solo perché lo sciamano fosse poco pratico (qualcosa gli suggeriva che la volta che era riuscito quasi a far saltare in aria la casa perché aveva dimenticato il gas aperto, aveva influito negativamente sull’opinione che Sakurazuka aveva di lui, almeno come “uomo di casa”), ma perché Subaru era un danno costante: era come se le sue facoltà si azzerassero in cucina, col risultato che riusciva a sommare disastri incalcolabili nel brevissimo lasso di tempo che occorreva all’altro uomo per andare in salotto, rispondere al telefono, leggere un fax e tornare in cucina.  
E, viste le innegabili doti di Seishiro, lo sciamano non aveva mai avuto nulla da ridire sul suo indiscusso ruolo di cuoco.  
Solo che, quella mattina, Sakurazuka non riusciva neppure ad arrivare al lavello della cucina, e quindi lo sciamano si era rassegnato ad improvvisarsi cuoco. Non doveva essere difficile in fondo, no?  
In frigo c’era ancora del latte, ma il trasporto dei volumi dalla libreria del salotto alla cucina e le continue prove per capire quanti ne occorressero per sollevare adeguatamente il bambino al livello del tavolo (oltre al contrattempo dato dall’appunto “I libri sono scomodi, ci metti sopra un cuscino?”), avevano fatto finire la metà di quel che conteneva il pentolino sul fornello; come se non bastasse, i cornetti (surgelati) si erano afflosciati in modo davvero poco invitante.  
Mordendosi la lingua e meditando sul fatto che non poteva mettersi ad urlare quel che pensava del mondo in quel momento in presenza di un minore, Subaru abbozzò un sorriso talmente forzato che gli sembrò che la mascella dovesse slogarsi.  
– Adesso ascoltami, Seishiro-sa…  _Seishiro_ -chan– disse acciuffando il bambino e mettendolo a sedere sul divano del salotto – Adesso tu resti qui da bravo e io vado a prendere qualcosa per colazione, va bene?  
– No.  
– Come sarebbe a dire “no”,  _Seishiro-chan_?  
– Mi annoio a restare qui da solo – spiegò il piccolo demonio. Poi, cambiando completamente espressione – Mi porti con te, Subaru-san?  
Subaru capì in quel momento, in quel preciso decimo di secondo, perché nessuno avesse mai pensato di annegare da piccolo un bastardo matricolato come Seishiro.  
E lo comprese ancora meglio quando, davanti a quegli occhioni adoranti, si trovò a rispondere – Vado a farmi prestare dei vestiti dalla vicina.  
E fu solo quando uscì dalla casa della signora Minako con i vestiti del suo figlio più piccolo che si rese conto di come dovesse esser scritto da qualche parte, nel suo codice genetico, che Seishiro Sakurazuka avesse totale potere su di lui. Soprattutto quando non era in posizione di averne.

~ * ~

Subaru non aveva mai avuto a che fare con i bambini.   
Certo, ne aveva incontrati parecchi negli anni, con alcuni aveva anche fatto amicizia, ma non aveva mai dovuto prendersi cura di uno di essi. Qualcosa gli diceva che Seishiro-chan non avesse assolutamente  _nulla_  in comune con gli altri comuni mortali della sua età, ma preferì non indagare per non aumentare la pressione del suo cerchio alla testa.  
La fortuna volle che ci fosse uno Starbuks non molto distante dal loro appartamento e che fosse abbastanza presto da non vedere le strade di Tokyo invase da abitanti diversi dai corvi e gli uomini della nettezza urbana. Seishiro gli camminava al fianco in silenzio, guardandosi attorno ogni tanto, ed era così maledettamente carino che Subaru doveva impegnarsi seriamente per resistere alla tentazione di prenderlo per mano come fosse stato un bimbo normale. Non era particolarmente alto per la sua età, i capelli erano lisci e lucidi come lacca, le guance morbide, gli zigomi rosati, le labbra piene, da bambola, e gli stessi occhi inespressivi da bastardo che rassicuravano lo sciamano sulla sua identità. E poi aveva quel modo di guardare, quello che Subaru aveva imparato a conoscere negli anni, quello da padrone del mondo, da presuntuoso, da arrogante che non aveva bisogno di nessuno.  
E un po’ gli dispiacque che Seishiro fosse sempre stato così diffidente e scostante fin dall’infanzia, che, in fondo, non fosse mai stato davvero bambino; gli accarezzò i capelli con tenerezza e il bimbo alzò su di lui uno sguardo sorpreso, anche se non particolarmente seccato come aveva temuto.  
Ad un incrocio, davanti alla massa di persone che iniziava a farsi sempre più consistente via via che si avvicinavano alla zona commerciale di Shinjuku, iniziò a preoccuparsi seriamente di perdere Seishiro prima ancora di arrivare a destinazione; gli passò una mano dietro la schiena, in modo da controllarne la presenza senza toccarlo, finché non sentì la mano del bambino afferrare la sua, solo le tre dita centrali, per tenersi meglio.  
– Se ci perdiamo qui è un guaio – commentò Seishiro, e a Subaru parve di essere  _lui_  il bambino che veniva tenuto per mano. L’idea lo fece sorridere e sospirò alla propria idiozia, al suo essere così tragicamente docile con Sakurazuka qualunque fosse la differenza di età.  
E gli fece piacere sentire che lui non lasciava la sua mano neppure arrivati sull’altro marciapiede, abbastanza ampio da permettere loro di camminare senza scontrarsi con nessuno: lo sentì allentare le dita appena, come se fosse incerto all’idea di continuare a farsi tenere la mano, e allora fu Subaru a serrare appena la stretta, felice che, a differenza del suo alter ego adulto, baby-Seishiro fosse capace di provare sentimenti come l’indecisione.  
L’odore dei dolci dello Starbuck’s annunciò la vicinanza della loro meta prima ancora dell’insegna: Subaru aprì la porta a vetri al bambino che saltellò nell’ampia sala blu, fermandosi davanti al bancone, vagamente seccato di non poter vedere cosa ci fosse al di là. Una graziosa cameriera gli passò accanto e sorrise – Che splendido bambino! – gli disse – Sei qui a fare colazione con la mamma?  
Il piccolo criminale si accostò a Subaru e gli si aggrappò ad una mano, strofinandovi contro una guancia come un gatto – Sono qui con il mio niisan!  
_Niisan?_ , pensò il giovane sciamano,  _Fino a dieci minuti fa non volevi neanche farti prendere per mano per attraversare la strada! Razza di…_  
Ma poi Seishiro alzò su di lui quello sguardo dolce da bambolina e ogni desiderio di vendetta sfumò – Ci mettiamo seduti di là?  
Subaru sospirò, di nuovo sconfitto da quell’eccelso commediante – Cerchiamo un posto e poi ordiniamo – rispose tirandoselo dietro per una mano. La graziosa cameriera di prima li accompagnò ad un tavolo libero e porse loro i menù: Seishiro ne prese uno e Subaru pensò solo in quel momento che, probabilmente, non sapeva ancora leggere; infatti, con aria leggermente pensierosa, il bambino scrutava con attenzione le fotografie del menù.  
Conoscendo il soggetto, lo sciamano sapeva che si sarebbe lasciato morire di fame pur di non abbassarsi a chiedere aiuto; approfittando della presenza della cameriera e della sceneggiata messa in piedi poco prima dallo stesso Seishiro, si tirò il bambino sulle ginocchia, posandogli il mento sul capo – Ti leggo quello che c’è scritto e tu mi dici cosa vuoi, va bene?  
– Sì – rispose l’altro tra il seccato e l’imbarazzato.  
Subaru represse una risata: evidentemente la versione infantile di Sakurazuka non era capace di considerare gli effetti a lungo termine delle sue azioni come la versione adulta… Era un pensiero incoraggiante, forse sarebbe sopravvissuto a quella situazione!  
Scorse il menù e poi disse – Ti piacciono i pancake?  
Il bambino annuì.  
– Con o senza sciroppo?  
– Con.  
– La panna la vuoi?  
Di nuovo un cenno del capo.  
– Vuoi il latte o la cioccolata?  
Un’alzata di spalle.  
Subaru sospirò e si sistemò meglio il bambino sulle ginocchia, restituendo il menù alla cameriera che, nel frattempo, aveva continuato a guardarli incantata e sorrise beata al bambino quando le vennero dettate le ordinazioni.  
Seishiro sembrava perfettamente a suo agio anche sulle ginocchia di Subaru, e se ne rimase lì a guardare fuori dalla parete a vetri del locale ondeggiando un po’ le gambe; lo sciamano non riusciva a capire se era diventato di colpo così docile per via della sua recita del “fratellino adorabile” oppure perché ne aveva voglia sul serio. Mai che riuscisse ad avere una sicurezza, con quell’uomo!  
La colazione arrivò con somma gioia di Seishiro, che si lasciò rimettere a sedere sulla panca imbottita.  
– Subaru-san? – disse con vocina adorabile.   
– Che c’è? – chiese Subaru sorbendo beato il primo sorso di cappuccino.  
– Non arrivo al tavolo, così!  
Sumeragi gli gettò un’occhiata e lo riprese sulle ginocchia, spostando il piatto con il pancake davanti a sé, in modo che il bambino potesse arrivarci.  
– Subaru-san?  
Il secondo sorso di cappuccino scivolò giù per la gola secca dello sciamano – Sì?  
Con aria innocente Seishiro gli porse coltello e forchetta – Tagli tu?  
Reprimendo un sospetto, Subaru tagliuzzò i pancake nel largo piatto di porcellana bianca, porgendogli poi la forchetta.  
Fu allora che il sospetto divenne un’orrida e schiacciante certezza: fissandolo con due occhioni da cerbiatto, Seishiro gli restituì la posata  _sorridendo_.  
_Quel_  sorriso lì.  
Quello che Sakurazuka aveva ogni santa volta che faceva a Subaru qualcosa che lo infastidiva, dal passare l’aspirapolvere proprio quando telefonava sua nonna al domandargli se c’erano problemi se Yuto e Fuma venivano a vedere la partita a casa.  
E Subaru fece quell’ _altro_  sorriso lì, quello che faceva ogni volta che Seishiro si comportava in quel modo.  
Il sorriso della  _sconfitta_.  
– Apri la bocca, su – disse allontanando il suo povero cappuccino.

~ * ~ 

C’era un lato positivo in quella schermaglia, però, si disse mentre imboccava il bambino che apriva docilmente la bocca come un canarino: Seishiro diventava terribilmente docile dopo aver fatto qualcosa che lo irritava, e sembrava che il suo alter ego di cinque anni “funzionasse” allo stesso modo.  
– Dimmi un po’, Seishiro-chan – disse finalmente Subaru di ritorno al suo cappuccino (non più caldo ma neppure gelato), mentre il bambino beveva la sua cioccolata – Come mai sei così tranquillo, nonostante tu non sappia chi sono? Non vorresti tornare a casa tua?  
Seishiro fece cenno di no con la testa, senza staccarsi dal bicchiere.  
– Certo che sei strano – sospirò Subaru – Ti andrebbe bene restare con chiunque, allora? Con me come con chiunque altro?  
Il bambino finì finalmente di bere – Tu sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto – gli disse sorridendo, due baffi di scuri agli angoli della bocca – Perciò sono felice di stare con te.

 ~ * ~ 

Il ritorno a casa fu più lungo del previsto; Subaru si trascinò dietro il bambino fino ad una cabina telefonica dove, inveendo contro Seishiro (che si ostinava a correre tutto intorno per dar fastidio ai corvi), telefonò a sua nonna per chiedere aiuto. L’anziana donna non seppe rispondere al suo quesito, ma gli chiese chi fosse il committente di quel lavoro (visto che Subaru non aveva certo potuto dirgli "Sai nonna, convivo con il Sakurazukamori e stamattina, per un motivo che non ho capito, me lo sono ritrovato in ‘versione baby’ "). Lo sciamano cambiò discorso in modo non molto scaltro – Scusa nonna, mi sta finendo il credito della carta, ti richiamo io!  
_Sì, un giorno_ , si disse disperato nell’uscire dalla cabina. E  _non_  trovando Seishiro.  
Si guardò attorno terrorizzato e prese a girare come un pazzo finché non si sentì tirare un lembo del cappotto – Sono qui.  
Subaru gli si rivoltò come una belva – Ti avevo detto di  _non muoverti_! Che succede se ti perdi?!  
– Vado alla polizia – rispose quello placidamente.  
– E come pensi di farti riportare a casa, che razza di generalità puoi dare?! – gemette furioso.  
Il bambino si strinse nelle spalle.  
Subaru, che si sentiva ancora le guance bruciare per la rabbia e la paura, lo afferrò per una mano – Mollami e giuro che ti abbandono al tuo destino!  
Seishiro-chan si strinse nelle spalle – Tanto, anche se mi lasci, lo so che prima o poi ti ritrovo.  
Al ragazzo vennero le lacrime agli occhi nel sentire quelle parole: erano le stesse che Sakurazuka aveva pronunciato al suo indirizzo tante volte, le stesse che gli avevano fatto pensare e sperare che forse, se era così ossessionato dal dargli continuamente la caccia, a quell’uomo importava qualcosa di lui.  
Si inginocchiò davanti al bambino e lo strinse forte tra le braccia, chiudendo gli occhi per scacciare le lacrime – Ma dove vado senza di te? – gli sussurrò, senza sapere a chi lo stesse veramente dicendo, se a quel bambino dagli occhi seri, che oscillava tra la freddezza di Sakurazuka e la tenerezza infantile, o all’ _altro_ , al “suo” Seishiro, che aveva in qualche modo perso e non sapeva come ritrovare.  
Sentì la testolina scura poggiarsi sulla sua spalla e provò un lieve conforto; liberò il bambino dal suo abbraccio e lo prese per mano, rialzandosi in piedi – Adesso bisogna andare a fare la spesa – disse con un sospiro.  
– Guarda che va bene anche se non cucini, ci arrangiamo.  
Subaru non volle analizzare se quella frase contenesse un conforto o del sarcasmo, perciò rispose – Andiamo a fare scorta di bento, allora.  
Il pargoletto gli trotterellò docilmente dietro, pensando che, anche se si trattava di un disastro completo, quel ragazzo era abbastanza bello da far passare tutto il resto in secondo piano.  
Girarono per supermercati e negozi di abiti per bambini, dove Seishiro fece impazzire Subaru e innamorare tutte le commesse del reparto, incantate da quell’ometto in miniatura che sembrava avere più gusto in fatto di moda persino del suo “niisan”. A Sumeragi ricordava con orrore i pomeriggi trascorsi con Sakurazuka nei centri commerciali, dove quell’uomo impiegava un’ora per scegliere una cravatta e, con la sua solita faccia tosta, pretendeva di scegliere i vestiti anche per Subaru.  
Che, in effetti, erano perfetti come se glieli avessero cuciti addosso.  
Sospirò, pensando che certe cose non cambiavano mai e che la situazione si prospettava preoccupante: Seishiro sembrava  _tornato_  ai suoi cinque anni, sia fisicamente che mentalmente (dal momento che non ricordava nulla di loro due, né sapeva leggere o scrivere), e lui non riusciva a capirne il motivo, né quando e  _se_  quella situazione sarebbe tornata alla normalità.  
Sospirò ancora. In un certo senso, era divertente avere a che fare con la parte che non aveva mai conosciuto di Sakurazuka, ed era anche adorabile trovarsi ad avere a che fare con quel frugoletto che dettava legge neppure fosse stato l’Imperatore in persona, soprattutto perché sapeva farlo con una simile cortesia da far impazzire di gioia le commesse ad ogni “No, non mi piace”.  
Finite le spese necessarie, Subaru realizzò che era ormai ora di pranzo; si accomodarono nella zona ristorante del centro commerciale e Seishiro pretese,  _di nuovo_ , di essere imboccato. Sumeragi lo avrebbe volentieri strozzato, se non si fosse trovato davanti quegli occhioni neri neri e lucidi lucidi, più da cucciolo che da bambino, che inibivano qualunque sua volontà di imporsi con un secco “No”. Soprattutto perché il frugoletto sapeva riconquistarsi la sua benevolenza comportandosi come un bambino normale e adorabilmente appiccicoso, e a Subaru non dispiaceva avere la possibilità di fare tutte le coccole che voleva a Seishiro… Beh, non proprio al “suo”, ma almeno alla sua versione infantile.  
Non che Sakurazuka non si lasciasse toccare, per carità!, solo… non amava particolarmente le effusioni rivolte alla sua persona, e Subaru aveva imparato ad adattarsi col tempo, troppo timido e impacciato per imporre la sua volontà. Era proprio un debole, si disse con un sospiro, scacciato da Seishiro-chan che gli strofinava beato il capo contro la gola.  
– Subaru-san?  
– Che c’è? – farfugliò Sumeragi finalmente alle prese con il suo pranzo, ordinato preventivamente più tardi in modo da poterlo mangiare ancora caldo.  
– Ho sonno – pigolò il piccolo demonio accomodandosi sulle sue gambe.  
– Ma siamo un po’ lontani da casa, adesso! – gemette Subaru domandandosi  _quando_  sarebbe riuscito più a consumare un pasto in modo decente.  
– Tu mangia, io intanto dormo.  
– E quando avrò finito?  
Seishiro gli rivolse l’espressione “ho-tanto-sonno-non-vorrai-mica-farmi-camminare-vero?”.  
E Subaru si chiese se sarebbe stato in grado di sopravvivere con quel demonio almeno fino a sera.

~ * ~ 

Lo sciamano riguadagnò l’appartamento nel pomeriggio, ringraziando mentalmente il cielo che aveva trattenuto la pioggia fino al suo rientro in casa; scaricò con malagrazia le buste della spesa nel salotto e proseguì fino alla camera da letto, ancora nel desolante disordine della mattina. Con attenzione, fece scivolare il bambino giù dalle sue spalle e lo distese nel letto, iniziando a togliergli le scarpe; Seishiro si era davvero addormentato in braccio a lui nel ristorante, e Subaru aveva dovuto caricarselo sulle spalle nel tragitto fino a casa, le buste appese ai polsi che tiravano in modo tale da fargli sembrare che li dovessero segare.  
Prese le scarpe del bambino e le portò nell’atrio, accanto alle sue (scalciate dove capitava poco prima) e, passando per il salotto, recuperò il pigiama che aveva comprato. Tornato in camera si chiese come fare a metterglielo addosso senza svegliarlo e si rassegnò all’idea di doverlo proprio fare; Seishiro aprì gli occhi assonnati mugugnando e si lasciò spogliare e rivestire senza un fiato, infilandosi poi docilmente sotto le coperte dal lato del letto in cui, di solito, dormiva il suo alter ego adulto. Con un sospiro sereno, Subaru fece per alzarsi, e si sentì tirare la manica: con espressione angosciata, guardò al bambino.  
– Subaru-san? Dormi con me?  
Se avesse intravisto anche solo un’ombra di falsità in quella frase, lo sciamano si sarebbe innervosito; ma, per una volta, gli sembrò che non ve ne fosse. Fuori dalla finestra, un lampo illuminò la stanza, passando tra le aperture sottili delle serrande mal richiuse, e Subaru strinse gli occhi in attesa del tuono; non è che ne avesse paura, era che… lo innervosivano: scoppiavano con violenza inaudita senza preavviso, e lo caricavano di un’ansia e una tensione tale da farlo sobbalzare.  
La mano del bambino gli strinse due dita e il ragazzo notò appena il tuono faceva tremare i vetri – Mettiti qua, tanto io non ho paura dei tuoni – gli disse con un tono simile e dissimile da quello che usava sempre Seishiro; Subaru si sdraiò su un fianco accanto a lui e il bambino strisciò sotto le coperte fino ad accoccolarsi contro il suo petto.  
_Ma guarda tu_ , si disse Subaru,  _per potergli accarezzare i capelli devo averlo in questo stato!_  Gli venne da ridere al pensiero, poiché, se c’era una cosa che Seishiro non sopportava, era che gli toccasse i capelli: era un contatto che lo faceva irrigidire, come un gatto quando gonfia il pelo per il nervosismo, e lo sciamano aveva imparato a non provarci neppure.  
Il senso di mancanza gli strinse la gola come un laccio, facendogli venire le lacrime agli occhi al pensiero di non sapere come risolvere quella situazione e di sentire più del solito il bisogno della presenza di Seishiro.  
– Subaru-san? – biascicò il bambino nel sonno, come se si fosse accorto della sua tensione.  
– Che c’è?  
– Voglio restare con te.  
Subaru lo strinse a sé con un braccio – Anch’io – sussurrò.


End file.
